mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Фото Финиш/Галерея
. Первый сезон Секреты дружбы Photo Finish entry S1E20.png Photo Finish has arrived S1E20.png Rarity don't you notice me S1E20.png Photo Finish takes the first picture S1E20.png Photo Finish excited S1E20.png Rarity sad S1E20.png Rarity try this S1E20.png Rarity what do you think S1E20.png Rarity posing S1E20.png Fluttershy posing 4 S1E20.png Fluttershy sad 2 S1E20.png Photo Finish taking a photo of Fluttershy S01E20.png Rarity anxious S1E20.png Photo Finish shouting S1E20.png Rarity so soon S1E20.png Photo Finish stands in Rarity's boutique S1E20.png Photo Finish's cutie mark S1E20.png Photo Finish arriving S1E20.png Photo Finish being carried S1E20.png Rarity super happy S1E20.png Photo Finish disproves of Fluttershy's outfit S1E20.png Photo Finish turns down Rarity S1E20.png Rarity shine across S1E20.png Rarity Equestria S1E20.png Fluttershy me!! S1E20.png Photo Finish exclaiming --de magics-- S1E20.png Photo Finish --the magics-- S1E20.png Rarity saddened 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy makeup session S1E20.png Photo Finish thinking S1E20.png Fluttershy finally has the right amount of blush on S1E20.png Fluttershy about to sneeze S1E20.png Fluttershy is about to sneeze S1E20.png Fluttersneeze S1E20.png Photo Finish pleased S1E20.png Photo Finish and Fluttershy by set S1E20.png Rarity entering event S1E20.png Rarity you know me S1E20.png Rarity access denied S1E20.png Photo Finish runs into the boutique S1E20.png Photo Finish showcases Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy and Photo Finish S1E20.png Photo Finish lifts her hooves S1E20.png Photo Finish is happy S1E20.png Photo Finish introducing Fluttershy to the paparazzi S1E20.png Photo Finish 'Imagine the fame, Ms. Fluttershy' S1E20.png Photo Finish thinks Fluttershy is talking about the ballet opening S1E20.png Fluttershy trying to talk to Photo Finish S1E20.png Fluttershy rushed S1E20.png Photo Finish pushing Fluttershy S1E20.png Photo Finish looks at Fluttershy S1E20.png Photo Finish surprised S1E20.png Photo Finish shocked S1E20.png Photo Finish fainting S1E20.png Photo Finish yells S1E20.png Photo Finish lifts her hooves in excitement S1E20.png Fluttershy I'm sorry S1E20.png Rarity & Fluttershy happy S1E20.png Photo Finish confused S1E20.png Rarity and Fluttershy high-hoof S1E20.png Второй сезон Пони из высшего общества The ponies observe works of art S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png My Little Pony: Девочки из Эквестрии Twilight walks by Photo Finish EG.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's shirt EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Students waiting in lunch queue EG.png Pinkie Pie spinning around EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Photo Finish setting up camera EG.png Boy_'did_that_dog_just_talk_'_EG.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png Photo Finish getting camera Equestria Girls Photo.png Photo Finish with a camera EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Четвёртый сезон Photo Finish taking photo S4 Opening.png Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores and Photo Finish amazed S4E08.png Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores and Photo Finish clapping their hooves S4E08.png Rarity's friends not present S4E08.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Пятый сезон В поисках утраченного знака Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png Гвоздь программы Rara surrounded by schoolponies S5E24.png Schoolponies cheering S5E24.png Schoolponies surround Rara S5E24.png Седьмой сезон Честная Эппл Photo Finish makes her dramatic entrance S7E9.png Hoity Toity enters Carousel Boutique S7E9.png Rarity greeting Photo Finish S7E9.png Rarity and Photo Finish blow air kisses at each other S7E9.png Rarity thanking Photo Finish and Hoity Toity S7E9.png Rarity and Hoity Toity blow air kisses at each other S7E9.png Rarity -Miss Pommel is showing-- S7E9.png Rarity -I thought she was still making costumes- S7E9.png Photo Finish -everypony who's anypony- S7E9.png Photo Finish -is talking about it- S7E9.png Photo Finish clapping her hooves S7E9.png Soigne Folio presents photos of Miss Pommel's showing S7E9.png Applejack -Miss Pommel is doin' so well- S7E9.png Photo Finish asking who Applejack is S7E9.png Rarity introduces Photo Finish and Hoity Toity to Applejack S7E9.png Photo Finish lifts her sunglasses to look at photo S7E9.png Photo Finish -ze photo is upside-down!- S7E9.png Applejack bluntly criticizing Miss Pommel's designs S7E9.png Applejack -am I right-- S7E9.png Hoity Toity and Photo Finish in complete shock S7E9.png Photo Finish -I faint!- S7E9.png Photo Finish falling over S7E9.png Rarity playing off Applejack's blunt honesty S7E9.png Rarity and Applejack look at unconscious Photo Finish S7E9.png Applejack -I didn't mean to make her faint- S7E9.png Rarity -don't worry about it, darling- S7E9.png Stella Lashes nods as Photo Finish regains consciousness S7E9.png Photo Finish looking at Stella Lashes S7E9.png Stella Lashes backing away from Photo Finish S7E9.png Rarity -and that's okay- S7E9.png Rarity wants to meet the contestant ponies S7E9.png Rarity and her fellow judges enter the sewing room S7E9.png Rarity -we judges will offer our guidance- S7E9.png Rarity -prepare for tomorrow's big show- S7E9.png Rarity, Hoity, and Photo Finish approve of Lily's inspiration S7E9.png Rarity introducing Starstreak S7E9.png Rarity, Hoity, and Photo Finish approve of Starstreak's design S7E9.png Inky Rose appears S7E9.png Fashion contest judges look at Inky Rose S7E9.png Photo Finish -you have a very focused vision!- S7E9.png Rarity asks for Applejack's opinion S7E9.png Applejack looking intensely at Inky Rose's designs S7E9.png Applejack -it's kinda depressing- S7E9.png Rarity, Hoity, and Photo Finish confused by AJ's words S7E9.png Hoity Toity -makes a world of difference!- S7E9.png Applejack approaching Inky Rose's mannequin S7E9.png Applejack -to ponies like me, it's still black- S7E9.png Rarity, Hoity, and Photo Finish surprised by AJ's criticisms S7E9.png Applejack -not sure how you wear singin' birds- S7E9.png Hoity Toity and Photo Finish look at each other S7E9.png Hoity Toity and Photo Finish walk away from Applejack S7E9.png Lily Lace adding fabric layers to her dress S7E9.png Photo Finish -simply shtunning!- S7E9.png Applejack criticizing Lily Lace's dress S7E9.png Lily Lace very discouraged by Applejack's words S7E9.png Applejack and other judges leave the sewing room S7E9.png Rarity and contest judges return to Carousel Boutique S7E9.png Applejack, Hoity Toity, and Photo Finish following Rarity S7E9.png Rarity and contest judges return to the sewing room S7E9.png Applejack criticizes Inky Rose's suit design S7E9.png Inky and judges getting annoyed at Applejack S7E9.png Applejack satisfied with Inky Rose's new design S7E9.png Applejack -you just slide it on ya- S7E9.png Rarity looking distressed; Applejack walks away S7E9.png Inky Rose and judges getting more annoyed S7E9.png Lily Lace and judges gasp at Applejack's actions S7E9.png Lily Lace looks heartbroken; Applejack walks away S7E9.png Photo Finish -a good start, but it needs more- S7E9.png Photo Finish picks up a floral belt S7E9.png Photo Finish tosses the floral belt away S7E9.png Photo Finish picks up a belt of disks S7E9.png Photo Finish tosses the belt of disks away S7E9.png Photo Finish picks up chain belt with lightning buckle S7E9.png Hoity Toity holding an identical chain belt S7E9.png Photo Finish insists on the belt she picked S7E9.png Applejack laughs at Photo Finish and Hoity Toity S7E9.png Photo Finish asks Applejack what is funny S7E9.png Applejack -those belts look the same- S7E9.png Hoity Toity -that one completely changes the look- S7E9.png Hoity Toity -this one complements it- S7E9.png Rarity intervenes in the belt argument S7E9.png Everypony getting frustrated at Applejack S7E9.png Rarity looks at Hoity and Photo Finish's belts S7E9.png Rarity -both good choices- S7E9.png Rarity hears Applejack's loud outburst S7E9.png Rarity, contest ponies, and judges in extreme shock S7E9.png Rarity -you don't mean that!- S7E9.png Hoity Toity feeling very insulted S7E9.png Hoity Toity leaving in anger S7E9.png Photo Finish furious -we go!- S7E9.png Photo Finish leaves with her entourage S7E9.png Photo Finish and Hoity Toity riding a palanquin S7E9.png Hoity Toity -I need to get some of these- S7E9.png Photo Finish -it's the only way to travel- S7E9.png Hoity and Photo Finish feel the palanquin shake S7E9.png Hoity Toity and Photo Finish being carried backwards S7E9.png Applejack hijacks Hoity and Photo Finish's palanquin S7E9.png Hoity Toity -Canterlot is that way- S7E9.png Applejack -you're not goin' back to Canterlot yet- S7E9.png Applejack talks to contest ponies and judges S7E9.png Applejack feeling guilty for her actions S7E9.png Applejack apologizes to contestants and judges S7E9.png Photo Finish -you don't think fashion is ridiculous-!- S7E9.png Hoity Toity -I'd hate to have come all this way- S7E9.png Starstreak, Lily Lace, and Inky Rose tied up in rope S7E9.png Pinkie Pie -but the hour's up!- S7E9.png AJ, contest ponies, and judges next to rebuilt runway S7E9.png Photo Finish, Hoity, and contest ponies smile at Rarity S7E9.png Photo Finish -we start now!- S7E9.png The Couture du Future Fashion Contest begins S7E9.png Rarity presenting Starstreak's designs S7E9.png Starstreak's fashion model striking a pose S7E9.png Rarity presenting Inky Rose's designs S7E9.png Contestant ponies waiting for the judges' votes S7E9.png Rarity -the beauty and drama of fashion- S7E9.png Rarity votes for Lily Lace S7E9.png Hoity Toity -the keynote of true elegance- S7E9.png Hoity Toity votes for Inky Rose S7E9.png Photo Finish -fashion is the art!- S7E9.png Photo Finish votes for Starstreak S7E9.png Starstreak -wonderful to hear, darling- S7E9.png Rarity -it all comes down to you, Applejack- S7E9.png Applejack with all ponies' eyes on her S7E9.png Applejack indecisive in the spotlight S7E9.png Грива в тебе не главное Magazine photo of Rarity helping Pinkie Pie S7E19.png Close-up on magazine photo of Photo Finish S7E19.png ''My Little Pony в кино'' Twilight flies into festival's photography area MLPTM.png Photo Finish taking pictures MLPTM.png Rarity and stylists posing for a photo MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade posing for photos MLPTM.png Songbird posing for another photo MLPTM.png Photo Finish taking photos of Songbird MLPTM.png Photo Finish taking pictures of Mane Six MLPTM.png Photo Finish taking Squabble's picture MLPTM.jpg Trailer promo shot of Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Восьмой сезон School Daze. Часть 2 Photo Finish taking the school photo S8E2.png Товары с персонажем Photo Finish Ponymania brushable doll packaging.jpg Photo Finish Brushable 2.jpg F 2275943 PhotoFinish.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Разное MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Photo Finish/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей